Luna & Moonbeam Tonks
by SNolon
Summary: Luna & Moonbeam were twins. Unfortunately for Moonbeam, she was kidnapped before she even had a chance to leave the hospital. At least that is what everyone remembers, but what if there was more? Does it matter that young Moonbeam was really Harry Potter when no one, not even Young Moonbeam, can remember that?
1. Prologue

**Luna & Moonbeam Tonks**

_Prologue_

Harry Potter wasn't your average eight year old boy. In fact, he wasn't really a boy at all. No, Harry is a Metamorphmagus. Well, he would be if he knew what a Metamorphmagus was. To him, and to the Dursley's, he is a freak. Freak Potter or, more commonly, just freak.

Freak had never seen the outside of the Dursley's property. In fact, she was only allowed to do her chores when the sun was set. That way no one would ever know she existed. It was better that way. Her freakish ways would only bring more freaks, they said.

There was no way they wanted that, either, so they kept her locked up during most of the day. When the sun went down, she would do her chores. This, of course, meant she couldn't make breakfast unless she made it early enough but, at the same time, they expected the breakfast to be hot. It was all so confusing for freak; what would you do?

Nonetheless, freak continued the normal routine. She would make breakfast, go to her cabinet before they woke, then sit in there until dark and then make dinner. After dinner, her uncle and cousin would play a game with her. All she knew was that the game made her feel dirty but she never complained. Why would she? How would she? She didn't speak that well anyway. Not like the Dursley's, anyway.

Freak sighed, wondering why she was such a freak. It wasn't her fought that her hair changed colors every few seconds. Right now, according to the looking glass thingy, her hair was bubblegum pink. That would cost her an extra beating later, she thought.

Just as Freak was lying in the cabinet, she felt something in her heart. A pain that felt as if someone was screaming out to her. She concentrated on this feeling, closing her eyes, and screamed along with the other person.

**Luna's POV**

Seven year old Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius and Maria Lovegood, sat playing with her toy model of the Hogwarts train. Her father and mother a few feet away, experimenting with some potions, when suddenly an explosion was heard. Luna looked up in fright and noticed her father's skin hanging off his bones. The next thing she saw after that was her mother rushing toward her, blocking the explosion with her own body, and screaming out because of her husband; Luna's father.

Suddenly, there was a white light and a young girl with long red hair appeared next to Luna. Luna was confused about this, but didn't have time to question it, because as soon as the young girl's skin made contact with Luna's the young girl changed in to a mirror duplicate of Luna.

**Maria Lovegood**

"Pass me the pig's eyes, dear," Maria said to her husband.

"Pig's eyes? Shouldn't it be toad's breath?" Xenophilius asked.

She shook her head, "No, I think the pig's eyes would be better."

Her loyal husband handed sighed and handed her the pig's eyes, "If you say so, dear," he said.

She smirked and then added the pig's eyes to the concoction, swirling the potion with a spoon, and then nodding, "Not bad," she said.

Suddenly, and without warning, the potion began to bubble and explode. Her husband, Xenophilius, quickly pushed her out of the way. His body being hit by the explosion, as his skin melted off of his body.

She didn't have time to cry, though, because one thought made its way to the front of her skull; _Luna_. So, she did what any mother would do. She ran in front of her child, taking the second blunt of the explosion.

Without warning, a young red headed girl appeared next to Luna. _Lily? _Maria thought to herself. The young girl looked like Lily Potter. Wait, she has a lightning bolt scar. _Harry had a lightning bolt scar._ Maria knew she didn't have much time before she would die. She quickly touched the other girl, using her advanced Seer abilities to see into the girl's past. She sighed and groaned as she watched the young girl get beat, abused, raped, and much more horrible disgusting acts. She shook her head in disgust.

She knew that she didn't have much time and so she acted quickly. There was a magic that most people could only dream of; in fact, most couldn't even do that. A magic that Lily Potter managed to invoke quite by accident. Well, Maria thought, time to enact it with and on purpose.

She pushed the young red-head girl toward Luna and watched as Harry's natural Metamorphmagus abilities took hold and made young Harry look exactly like Luna. Maria then kissed young Harry on the lightning bolt scar and said, "Moonbeam," and then kissed Luna on the exact same position, "Luna," she said.

She then closed her eyes and concentrated, pouring all of her magic into the young girls, she began using both wish and love magic to create whole new memories to replace the old memories. She knew that should magic allow this, records would follow.

**3****rd**** POV**

As soon as Maria Lovegood did this, magic moved from her and into the two young girls. Magic gladly accepted the sacrifice that Maria made and would change the memories of those who would otherwise stand in the way. Magic also knew that Voldemort, Tom Riddle, would not be able to stand a second protection made of love.

In fact, his very spirit was already being destroyed in all of the horcruxes. Not that anyone would know, of course. Balance had to be kept for now. Tom's followers would continue to believe he would come back.

As soon as Maria kissed Luna, the lightning bolt scar appeared on her head as well. Immediately after, the darkness left both Luna and Harry, leaving Luna and Moonbeam. Their memories safely and quickly changed, they gasped as they watched their mother's body turn to dust.

* * *

Moonbeam looked over to her long-lost sister and began to cry. It wasn't fair! She finally found her family and now her mother and father are dead? Why? Was she not good enough?

Luna held her crying sister in her arms and, with more strength then she knew she had, she pulled them both to safety.

A few minutes later, the house that Luna had called home had burned to the ground. Both Moonbeam and her watched as their parent's house was lost forever.

After what felt like forever, nine pops were heard and nine Aurors appeared after feeling such a display of power. It was no secret that Maria's family were strong Seer's and that Xenophilius' family had a long line of Metamorphmagus, minus the past few generations, at least until Luna and Moonbeam were born.

Speaking of young Moonbeam, she had been missing since her birth. Such a shame.

* * *

**Kingsley Shacklebolt's POV**

I was just getting off when I felt such a display of power. I concentrated and felt that it had come from the Lovegood's ancestral home. I panicked and quickly called Amelia, head of the DMLE, and together, with seven other Aurors, we apparated to the scene.

What we discovered was a shocking and confusing scene. The home of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Lovegood was destroyed and only two forms were left. Two identical forms. _What? Luna and….Moonbeam?_

I shook my head as I, along with Amelia, rushed over to the two forms. The other Aurors were attempting to put out the flames.


	2. Chapter 1

_917brat_,

Luna is a natural Seer and Harry was a natural Metamorphmagus; however, magic actually changed everyone's memories to include that Luna and _Moonbeam_ are sisters (therefore making it that people remember that Xenophilius' family had Metamorphmagus in them). In this sense, everyone remembers things that never actually happened (keep in mind that in this context magic is a living and fluid being).

* * *

**Luna & Moonbeam Tonks**

_Chapter 1_

Three days had passed since the incident at the Lovegood home. Already, the Daily Prophet had reported on the accident that threatened the lives of the young Lovegood scions. In fact, it did not escape the notice of the press that Moonbeam had disappeared before even leaving the hospital.

What the press were not yet aware of was that young Moonbeam had been abused by the Muggles who she was sold to. Nor were they aware of who did the selling. Someone who, until recently, was living the relaxed life of a rat – and was, quite frankly, okay with that.

Still, when the rat saw the mention of Moonbeam in the papers, it nearly died of a heart attack. Peter had only ever made two mistakes, at least in his opinion, and one of those was selling the young Lovegood girl to the Muggles – but, still, it was what his Master wanted. The other, of course, was betraying James & Lily Potter but, for now, that secret remained his and his alone; well, there was Black, of course, but he was in Azkaban so who cared?

* * *

Nevertheless, outside and far away from the Burrow, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had two new patients; twins. Not just any twins, mind you, but the scions of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Lovegood.

One of the twins, Luna Lovegood, was suffering from minor burns and would be fine in a day or two. The other twin, however, was far worse. She would take around a month to fully heal physically; however, mentally and emotionally was another story.

The mind healer that had been working with Moonbeam, while she was asleep, sighed as she left the room. She looked over to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and shook her head, "That child has been through so much, Amelia," she said in a voice that sounded like she had been crying. In fact, she was, if the red rims around her eyes indicated something.

Amelia looked up from her seat, "What do you mean, Lindsey?" Healer Simms, also known as Lindsey Simms, sighed, "The young girl was physically and emotionally abused. The Muggles she was sold to abused the poor girl. In fact, she was sold from family to family. She was also unable to control her Metamorphmagus abilities. Frankly, after searching both her and Luna's minds, I can safely tell you that they were both slowly going insane."

Amelia nodded her head, "As a result of them being separated?"

Lindsey nodded her head, "Yes. As you know, Luna and Moonbeam are magical twins. They cannot be separated for long periods without slowly dying. The only reason Luna was able to keep her sanity was because of her mother's abilities. She was able to make a worthy substitute, albeit not quite what was needed. Moonbeam, on the other hand, has slowly been going insane."

"However, with the reintroducing of Luna, her mind is slowly regaining its ability to cope and move on. I have also blocked Luna and Moonbeam's memories of the incident, along with any other painful memories. They will slowly gain them back, but it will allow them time to cope and move forward in their lives. I did notice that they now share their Seer and Metamorphmagus abilities. Moonbeam is a natural Metamorphmagus and Luna is a natural Seer, making them both protected under the law."

"Nonetheless, someone kidnapped Moonbeam from the hospital. You, of course, know that the DMLE had searched for her, led by your predecessor but was unable to find her. I believe that someone blocked her magical core and signature. In fact, I found evidence that, until recently, she was blocked from using her full magical abilities. Somehow, feeling Luna's pain, made her apparate to her twin. I'm not quite sure how, but she felt Luna's sorrow."

Amelia nodded her head, "The will reading is scheduled for tomorrow. Legally, they're supposed to be there but, at the same time, I'd rather not force them to be."

Lindsey shook her head, "Moonbeam is unable to be there, due to the extent of her injuries, and Luna refuses to leave her side; and, frankly, I wouldn't recommend them being separated anyway."

Amelia nodded, "As the head of the DMLE, I can attend the will reading as an advisor, but only if necessary."

Lindsey smirked, "Amelia, you know as well as I do that you would attend anyway. Maria was a friend of both of ours. She wouldn't want her young girls left alone."

Amelia nodded in agreement, "I believe that Xenophilius and Maria named Ten and Andromeda as godparents, but I am not sure who they named as the Lovegood regent in the event that both Xenophilius and Maria died."

Lindsey sighed, "It's a shame that Moonbeam had to be discovered today, only to have both her parents die."

* * *

**The next day, Gringotts**

Amelia Bones walked into Gringotts and walked up the head Goblin, "Greetings, Ragnuk," she says with a bow, "I am here to represent Luna and Moonbeam Lovegood in the will reading."

Although Ragnuk does not like many wizards and witches, Amelia was among those he did like. The simple reason was that she respected them. In fact, Ragnuk could count on one hand the wizards and witches he trusted. The Bones, the Lovegoods, and the Potters; the last of whom he had, sadly, let down when the Potter heir disappeared.

"Amelia," Ragnuk greeted her, bowing out of respect as well, "Well met. I trust you have their written agreements?"

Amelia smiled, producing a letter, "Luna Lovegood gave her written consent. Moonbeam Lovegood is still unconscious, due to the unfortunate injuries she has sustained while missing."

Ragnuk nodded, taking the note, and reading it;

_Dear Ragnuk,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I, myself, am doing quite well. I miss my father and my mother, but I have found my long-lost twin. When we last spoke, I mentioned my fears about the insanity that was slowly finding its way to me. With the return of my sister, I am feeling much better but I fear for her and what she has been through._

_I am allowing Amelia Susan Bones, head of the __**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**__, to represent my sister and I in the will reading. She has been instructed to honor the will of our late mother and father. Please also note that, due to her services today, she is to be given one hundred galleons upon receipt of proper representation._

_I am also speaking for my sister as, with good faith, I believe she will not disagree with me. As the eldest living Lovegood, I have, of course, such rights. Please honor and respect the decisions set forth according to my desires._

_Also Ragnuk, please pass this note to Griphook, keeper of the Lovegood vaults and accounts, so that he may properly be aware of these events._

_I hope to see you soon and introduce you both to my sister. Unfortunately, this may take some time as she is still quite unwell. Please think of her and myself in your travels._

_Much love,  
Luna Lovegood,  
First Heir to the Most Ancient & Noble House of Lovegood._

Ragnuk looked up from the note and nodded his head, "Well," he said in a sad tone, "Follow me." It wasn't appropriate for him, or any other goblin, to be seen crying but he would be doing so when in private.

* * *

Once Amelia Bones was properly seated inside the room, Ragnuk left due to not needing to be there. He had handed the note to Griphook, who respectfully accepted it.

Griphook looked around the room, which held only four people. Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, along with Amelia Bones, who represented Luna and Moonbeam Lovegood.

Andromeda had been crying, as one could tell from her eyes, but was otherwise quiet. Ted was rather still, comforting his wife. Young Nymphadora was nine years old, two years older than Luna and Moonbeam, and was rather quiet herself.

Griphook looked around the room and with a heavy heart began to speak, "Thank you for coming here. It is appreciated, on such short notice."

Griphook then pushed a button on his lectern and a representation, almost like a hologram, of Xenophilius and Maria Lovegood appeared.

Maria smiled as she spoke first, "Hello, my name is Maria Lovegood _née__Pytho, being of sound mind and body, do hereby make this will. All previous wills are null and void,_" she said in a sad yet airily serious tone, "If this is being seen, then that means we are dead. I would like to thank those who were able to be here. Of important note, are Ted and Andromeda Tonks, in particular. Of course, this does not mean we take away from anyone else but, rather, those two are to be given the most respect and the most here; minus our two daughters."

Maria looked down in sadness, then looked back up, "It is our hope that Moonbeam Lovegood, our second born daughter, has been found by now but, if not, everything left for her is to be given to Luna by their twenty first birthday. If Moonbeam has been found, which is our hope, then that clause is to be ignored."

"Andromeda," the representation of Maria looked over to Andromeda, who also looked up, "I trust you and Ted to look after my daughters, as does Xenophilius, so please take care of them. They are your responsibilities. Don't let us down."

"With that said, if both Xenophilius and I are dead, we name you as the Regent of both the Most Ancient and Noble house of Lovegood, along with the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Pytho, along with the responsibility of representing and taking care of our daughters, Luna Pytho Lovegood and Moonbeam Pytho Lovegood, are given to you. With this title, comes all the responsibilities and expectations of being Regent of such Houses. Please do this well," she smiles and winks, "I know you will, Andromeda, I trust you."

Two rings appear on Andromeda's ring finger, representing her responsibilities as Regent of both houses, both with the respective coat of arms of the house.

Maria then looks to her husband, who nods, and begins speaking, "I, Xenophilius Lovegood, head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Lovegood, representative of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Pytho, being of sound mind and body do hereby agree with my wife on all previous statements. I also make moot all previous wills and hereby name this as my last will and testament."

Xenophilius looks over to Ted Tonks, who looks and smiles as the representation of his friend, "Ted," he says with a smile, "You are the strongest and most noble person I have ever met. I don't care what others say about you. You are strong, brave, and noble. I was there when you met your wife, was at your wedding, and celebrated with you at the birth of your daughter. With this said, I place all three of you under the protection of the Lovegood name. All three of you may keep the name of Tonks, however, you are protected by the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood. Live this well and represent our family. I, Xenophilius Lovegood, do hereby, as my last act as Head of The Most Ancient and Noble house of Lovegood, do extend family protection and familiarity upon Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, along with Nymphadora Tonks, with all the rights and responsibilities therein."

Nymphadora Tonks, who hates her first name, went stiff upon hearing her name. Before she can comment though, three rings appear on the respective fingers of the three Tonks. Each ring showing that each of are protected by house Lovegood.

Xenophilius smirks, looking over to Nymphadora, "I know you hate your first name," he smirks, "but I had to use it to make it official."

He then looks to the general room, "With this protection, all three are allowed to participate in the Wizengamot as representatives of House Lovegood, should the current Head of House Lovegood allow it. Currently, that will be the Regent, Andromeda, until Luna and Moonbeam are of age."

"Nonetheless, that also grants them to purchase property under the Lovegood name. It also gives them the tax breaks and under perks granted, both in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World, for House Lovegood."

He then looks to Ted, "Ted," he begins, "Since I have known you, you have supported the Quibbler. I leave it to you. My only two requests are that you continue to run it as I would have and, two, that you offer it to my daughters should they desire it when they come of age. If at that time they choose not to run it, then you may continue to do so. Please keep it in the Lovegood family and name. Do well, as I know you will."

Maria Lovegood then speaks up, "All Lovegood vaults and properties are under the responsibility of the Regent." She looks to Andromeda, who sits up straighter, "Regent Lovegood, please see the vault listing for the complete list of vaults; however, vault #2000 and vault #2001 are to be given to Ted Tonks Lovegood and Andromeda Tonks Lovegood, as they are members of the Lovegood family. It is their responsibility to oversee it; although, I do recommend allowing Griphook to do so, as he has represented the Family well. Regent Lovegood, please pass this recommendation on to them."

"Along with the vaults for Ted and Andromeda, Nymphadora Tonks Lovegood also has vaults #2002, 2003, 2004, and 2005 for herself. The contents of vault #2002 are to be used for her education from whichever Magical school she so chooses. Vault #2003 is to be used as a dowry for her marriage, whenever such occurs. Vault 2004 is for a savings that will build up with interest. Please instruct Ms. Tonks Lovegood to see Griphook about this when able. Vault #2005 is her own private vault, to be filled with whatever she wishes, along with some other items and galleons. This vault is to be treated separate than the others and shall not be part of any marriage contract she enters."

Xenophilius speaks up here, "I, the head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Lovegood do grant upon Nymphadora Tonks Lovegood the right to the private vault, listed as Vault #2005, on the record of Lovegood vaults, so that she may always have her own money and goods. Anything within the vault that is owned by Ms. Tonks Lovegood is to be treated as such and no one, not even of the Lovegood family, nor her future spouse, may enter or take from without risking war with the Lovegood family."

Maria, now speaking as Maria Pytho, continuing to look at Andromeda, "All Pytho vaults and properties are under the responsibility of the Regent. We have many vaults around the world, the most of which are kept in the Gringotts in Greece, and should be handled with extreme care. The family has continued to survive and flourish due to our extreme care in saving our money. Please continue to do so. Regent, please see Griphook alone after this reading for a complete list of our properties."

Maria now focuses on Amanda, due to the magic of the recording recognizing her as representing Luna and Moonbeam Lovegood, "Luna," she smiles, "Moonbeam," Maria almost looking like she's about to cry, "I am so proud of both of you and am glad to see you reunited. Please watch over one another. Moonbeam, I am _so_ sorry that I am not there to hug you. I want you to know how happy and glad that you are back among your family, where you belong. Luna," the representation says, "watch over your sister. She needs you. I don't know what she's been through but, please, keep watch over her."

She focuses on what would be the two of them, "Be children, live your lives, but most of all be happy." She sighs here, "Luna, Moonbeam, I knew one day you would return. I know you are wondering how. Well, before you were born, Xenophilius and I signed a contract with James and Lily Potter. This contract makes it so both of you can choose to marry their son, Harry James Potter. In this way, we can be sure you are taking care of."

She smiles, "But, my daughters, do not lose hope. The contract states that should either of you or Harry choose not to do so, you may cancel the contract with no penalties. I would caution you to grow older and get to know young Harry first. In this way, you can decide for yourselves. Unfortunately for young Harry, he also lost his parents and, I believe, the three of you will need as many true friends as possible. If the three of you are not in love, then at least become friends. I hope you can understand why your father and I did this."

Maria's face turns serious here, "Luna, Moonbeam, I also want to recommend that you never separate again. It is very important that as _Magical Twins_, you remain together. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, this also means you will need to marry the same person. I know this may not be the most received part of this, as I could hardly expect any sister to want to marry together, but without doing so you would be forced to live separately. Your powers are mighty and you will share much of that power, but you will also balance out one another. You keep one another sane. Do not separate. This is my last request of you as your mother. I leave it up to the two of you, but advise you to seriously consider my warning. I love you both, so very much. I am proud of you both."

Tears begin to fall on Maria's face, "Moonbeam, it is not fair how little time I got to spend with you. I have seen Luna grow into a beautiful young lady. At the time of this recording, she is only five years old but I imagine that you are also quite lovely. I wish I had a chance to see you but, unfortunately, the fates did not deem this to be. You will both find frames of Xenophilius and myself in the Lovegood vault #1 of the British branch of Gringotts, along with a complete record of the entire Lovegood family."

"Our frames are updated every two months so, therefore, should have a updated knowledge of what we've been though. You can also find a complete ancestral frame, for the Pytho side of our family, in Vault #1 based in the Athens, Greece branch of Gringotts. This vault will only allow the two of you inside, as the vault requires a blood test; however, it will help you to further your training in our family's ways. Please request that Regent Pytho take you there when possible."

Xenophilius smiles and says, "Thank you for being here today. Griphook," he looks to Griphook, "Maria and I have also left bequeathments to the following people; Lindsey Simms, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Kylli Nagendra, Nicolas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Nobuyuki Kamon, Njord Cowessess, and the Greece government. Some of these bequeathments are left via the Lovegood name, while others are from the Pytho name. Please see to it that all bequeathments are correctly given to those who have been named."

Some of the names may have seem harmless but one struck out to Amelia; Sirius Black. _Interesting_, she thought. Xenophilius may have seemed odd at times but he had a tendency to speak in riddles in order to leave clues whenever he spoke.


	3. Chapter 2

**Luna & Moonbeam Tonks**

_Chapter 2_

**Metamorphmagus**

A _Metamorphmagus_ is neither male nor female. In fact, the Ministry of Magic recognizes all Metamorphmagus as a separate gender. A third one, if you will. In as such, they are not limited by the standard definitions of gender displays (although, to be fair, even those have changed lately; especially with magical ways to induce same-sex pregnancies).

As such, a Metamorphmagus is protected under the British Magical Community law. Although it is true that all Metamorphmagus must be registered, this is more for their protection in order to ensure they are not abused. In fact, it is illegal for anyone to purposely and knowingly mistreat a Metamorphmagus (although, certain exceptions have been made when a Metamorphmagus breaks the law).

Even so, no Metamorphmagus can be forced into marriage. In fact, they must agree to any marriage before it can legally and magically happen. With this said, marriage contracts can be filled out but, at the end of the day, it is up to the Metamorphmagus to decide.

The reason for this is to prevent abuse of a Metamorphmagus, which had occurred early on in the Ministry's conception, when Metamorphmagus were used as slaves and forced to change their bodies after each rape, in order to physically become virgins again.

As such, it is especially important to ensure that a Metamorphmagus enters into a willing and fulfilling marriage.

On a lighter note, families with a Metamorphmagus as a head of the family also receive tax-breaks and other perks. Although, with this said, the Metamorphmagus gene is awful rare and has not been seen that often (in fact, there are usually only two to three in the country at one time).

**Seers vs. The Oracle**

The difference between a seer and The Oracle is rather simple; a seer is anyone who can prophecy, or foretell, the future. This could be seen in visions or the seer could sprout off words. Although it is possible for a seer to remember their prophecy, most seers will not recall the event. As such, all prophecies are kept in the Department of Mysteries, and only the one the prophecy is about can retrieve it when ready.

Although it is possible for a seer to see the past, they generally only see the future. Furthermore, seers cannot see into their own future. As such, being a seer is not always a pleasant experience. Nonetheless, seers are protected under the law and no harm can befall them without severe consequences. Unfortunately, they do _not_ receive tax breaks under the current law.

_**The Oracle**_

The Oracle of Delphi, in Greece, was the _original_ seer and is most protected under current British law, along by the International Confederation of Wizards (**ICW**) and the world as a whole. It is illegal for _anyone_ to harm, threaten, or otherwise control **The Oracle**.

The Oracle is _always_ female and is always a member of the **Most Ancient and Most Noble** house of Pytho. The house of Pytho holds attendance in all countries, magical and muggle, although the family holds different names and proxies in both worlds.

Due to their power and significance, they are exempt from all taxes and other fees and charges by the government (both national and local); however, they are _required_ to keep record of all their prophecies and visions in their own record-room at Delphi. They are _**not**_ required to share them with the general public, nor any government.

Furthermore, it is important to note that all members of the Pytho household are considered as members of the Greece government and handled with the rights thereof. Even so, the British government recognizes the house as a _founding member_ and will treat them with the respect they are there deserved.

Although The Oracle was originally not supposed to marry, the family has since then changed their policy due to many heads or heirs of the family becoming The Oracle, as the previous had passed on, and as such being (as a head/heir of the family) required to marry in order to pass the headship along.

Although The Oracle is always female, there have been males born into the Pytho family. These males are considered fully part of the Pytho family, developing seer qualities and gifts, but can never become The Oracle.

It is also important to note that every member of the **Most Ancient and Most Noble house** of Pytho are seers; although, there is only _one_ Oracle. Normally, the gift of The Oracle is passed from mother to daughter but, in times where this is impossible, it has been known to skip generations or develop in another member of the family.

The problem with it skipping generations is that this used to destabilize the Greece culture, since everyone from around the world relied on The Oracle for information. Now-a-days, however, there are a lot of well-established and successful seers that The Oracle usually only gives world-changing prophecies.

Nevertheless, it should be noted that The Oracle is much more than an average seer, for where a seer can only see one possible future, The Oracle sees many futures and even alternate realities. Although no Oracle has completely described the experience, we do know it is like many converging lines becoming one until that one line spreads out to many more. This is the only answer the general public has ever been given.

An even rarer occurrence is where The Oracle becomes more than one person. With this said, it is _always_ in the case of **magical twins** and, usually, results from a very powerful convergence of families. Nevertheless, this has only ever happened a few times since the Pytho family came to exist.

**Magical Twins**

Twins within the magical community are considered special on a normal basis, as this tends to lead to a telepathic connection, and an increased amount of magical prowess.

Nevertheless, normal twins _can_ be separated and do not need to marry the same person (and it is no longer recommended that they do so); however, magical twins _cannot _be separated by magic or by law. In fact, it is highly unethical and illegal to do so.

There is only one sentence deemed worthy of such an act, death. In fact, to do so would make the culprit completely and utterly insane (due to the magic reacting against the person) and would also result in any possessions (houses, titles, etc.) being turned over to the victims and/or their family.

Now, what is the difference between magical twins and twins with magic? There are several, but the main examples are; magical twins share their magic and all abilities therein. They are also considered the same person. They can have different personalities but _do not_ think differently. They are the same in mind, body, and spirit.

This goes deeper than a normal set of twins, who may repeat each other's sentences or other such acts, in which magical twins actually become one. Furthermore, magical twins will die or slowly go insane should one of them die or be separated from the other. Even more so, they will lose their magic as time goes by.

As such, a kidnapping of one magical twin is extremely rare. The _only_ case in which the other survived was when a close proxy, with similar abilities and powers, was quickly brought in (a parent, another sibling, a close cousin, etc.) but even with such a proxy the results are usually less than stellar (insanity, comas, death, or worse).

Therefore, not only does the British law recognize that magical twins are one being, but the magical British law states that they cannot be separated (even in marriage). Although this may sound odd or wrong, by muggle standards, to do so would only hurt and harm the magical twins further.

In accordance with charter #1517A of the British recognized laws, and by ICW ruling sentence #1A of session #001, all twins displaying magic (whether accidental or not) must be tested as soon as possible. In most cases, this is immediately after birth.

The test itself is non-invasive and does not harm the caster or the twins. In order to enact this test, a healer would simply utter the spell;_ Gemina __R__evelaret__ L__ineas_.

This ancient spell will reveal either two things; one, they are magical twins, in which case there will be a pure golden white line connecting them; or, two, the spell will do nothing. There are other spells that can reveal how close the twins will be (as in, bonds in friendship) but the above mentioned spell will _only_ reveal if they are the magical twins.

In summary, magical twins are the _same_ in the eyes of the magical world as a whole. Twins with magic, while powerful, are not treated as the same person in the eyes of the magical world.

* * *

Andromeda and Ted, the only ones left, minus Griphook and Nymphadora, looked up from the book presented to them.

Andromeda nodded her head, "Well," she finally said, "We're going to have our hands full with them, aren't we Griphook?"

Griphook smirked a toothless grin, "I would imagine so, Andromeda," using her name as she had already given him permission.

Ted sighed, "Griphook, I think we are going to need a bigger place of residence. You know, of course, I am a Muggle-Born and have, therefore, been previously limited on where I could purchase property and live; however, with the newest changes that has changed."

He paused and then continued, "I would like to take advantage of this and find a new place of residence. I want my family to be safe from any dangers; therefore, and I believe Andromeda will agree, we need a properly warded and safe new home."

Andromeda nodded her head, "I would rather _not_ have to dig deep into the family vaults, but the safety of Luna, Moonbeam, and Nymphadora are the priority," she said as her daughter, Tonks, glared at her for the use of her first name.

Griphook nodded his head, "Thankfully, the costs will be rather minimal. Under the Pytho listings, there is a house that hasn't been used, at least not recently, but is both heavily warded and ancient. In fact, it is so ancient that it has developed a magical personality and protects its owners and any proper residences."

"It is both unknown, to the general public, and well hidden from view. It is in the country, actually, so it is not that far away. I could have the wards checked and upgraded for a relative low price. The Lovegood and Pytho houses are both considered friends to the Goblin Nation and, therefore, do get rather sizable discounts."

Andromeda's eyes went wide, "Really?" She said, shocked.

Griphook smiled and nodded his head, "Luna and her mother and father were always good to us. They never treated us as less than them or inferior in any way. The same can be said for their ancestors. In fact, the Lovegood family either remained neutral or supported the Goblins, when possible, during the wars. The Pytho family, while forced to remain neutral, neither attacked nor raised arms against the Goblin Nation ever."

Andromeda nodded her head, "Please, look into this then. I will pay what is necessary to ensure my daughters' are safe, all of them." She sighed, "Xenophilius and Maria were our friends and I won't allow anything more to befall Luna or Moonbeam."

Ted nodded his head in agreement, before standing, "Thank you, Griphook," he extended his hand, "for everything. We need to go and check on them at the hospital."

Griphook nodded his head, standing and shaking all three of their hands, "Please keep the book; a gift for your families. I wish you all the best and hope your enemies fall at your feet."

All three smiled, "And yours," they chorused and, with that, they respectfully took their leave.

* * *

Hey all,

The 'facts' at the beginning of the chapter are all original thoughts and ideas, relevant to this fanfiction. They do not come from anything JKR mentioned or any other source.

As such, they may not reflect the actual Harry Potter-verse about that subject.

Thanks,**SNolon**. ^-^;


	4. Chapter 3

**Luna & Moonbeam Tonks**

_Chapter 3_

Moonbeam Lovegood blinked several times as she opened her eyes, _Where am I?_ She thought. Her eyes blinked some more, finally focusing on someone who, she swore, looked like herself. She blinked again, noticing the other person was standing and not blinking, "Who are you?" Her voice coming out a little raspy and confused.

The other girl, who looked _just_ like her, smiled, "I am Luna Lovegood, your sister."

Moonbeam blinked again, "My sister?" She shook her head, "It's a dream."

Luna smiled sadly, "No, I'm real," she then touched her sister's hand, "I swear."

Moonbeam looked into her sister's eyes, _my eyes?_, and finally smiled, "You're real."

Luna nodded her head, "Yes, Moonbeam, I'm real."

Moonbeam looked confused now, "Who is Moonbeam?"

Luna smiled, "You are. That's your name."

The girl, previously known as **FREAK**, blinked her eyes several times. "I have a name?" She thought, or rather meant to but said out loud, "I was never given a name before," she looked down sadly.

Luna smiled in a sad way for her sister, "Our mother and father gave you one. They loved us very much."

Moonbeam blinked a little, "The woman who kissed us, before," she thought for a moment, "I can't remember what happened."

Another woman, who Moonbeam previously didn't notice, spoke up, "Hi," she said gently, "My name is Lindsey. I am a mind healer here; sort of like a doctor, for the mind, and I felt it best to block your memories for now. Just so you can get better. They will return to you, when you're comfortable and further healed, but I don't want them to slow your healing either."

Moonbeam blinked again, looking at the pretty lady in the red garb, _Someone cares for me?_

Luna turned her head to the right, "Of course she cares for you. Did no one else?" She whispered the last part, feeling hurt for her twin.

Moonbeam gaped, "Did you just read my thoughts?" She felt a little uncomfortable at that.

Lindsey, sensing that Moonbeam was getting a little uncomfortable, spoke up, "Moonbeam," she slowly came over and sat down next to the bed, "Do you know what twins are?"

Moonbeam looked over to Lindsey, "Well," she said after thinking for a moment, "I think it's two people who are born together, or something like that, and share the same mother and father?"

Lindsey nodded, "Yes, well, you and Luna are not only twins but _magical twins_. This means you can both use one another's powers, along with hearing one another's thoughts."

Moonbeam smiled, "We're really sisters?" She smiled here, "**I have a sister!**" Moonbeam giggled, looking back at Luna seriously, "You really want me?"

Luna nodded her head, "Yes, I do. Also, our godparents want us as well. They're," she hesitated here but then spoke, "currently at mother and father's will reading," she frowned shaking her head, "but will be here soon. They also have a daughter, Nymphadora, who is a Metamorphmagus like you. That means she can change her appearance."

Moonbeam nodded, "I see." She looked down.

Lindsey noticed this, "What is it, sweetie?"

Moonbeam sighed, whispering, "I don't want to change anymore."

Although Lindsey already knew why, from scanning Moonbeam's memories, she wanted her to tell them, "Why, sweetie?"

Moonbeam closed her eyes, holding tight to her sister's arm, "I don't want to play that game anymore. It hurt."

Lindsey sighed, "What they did was wrong. You deserved better than that. They won't hurt you anymore, sweetie, I promise."

Andromeda, who walked in, speaks up as well, "Moonbeam," she speaks softly while walking over, "My name is Andromeda Tonks. I was a friend of your mothers, she was my best friend. I would like us to be family. Would you be okay with that?"

Moonbeam opened her eyes, looking at the woman and then over to Luna, wanting to know what she thought.

Luna smiled, "Andromeda is very a very nice person. She's helped me a lot. So has Ted and Nymphadora," she smiles.

Nymphadora, noticing how scared Moonbeam looks, keeps quiet about her name for now. She does, however, smile and walk over, "Hello, Moonbeam. My name is Nymphadora, but I prefer Tonks or, sometimes, Dora."

Moonbeam nods, "You can change your appearance?"

Dora smiles, "Yes, I can. I know you can as well. It's very fun. Why are you afraid to?"

Moonbeam looks down, "They hurt me when I do."

Andromeda, without realizing it, quickly held Moonbeam's free hand, "No one will ever hurt you again, I swear it. Ted and I are going to look after you now. You're safe, okay?"

Moonbeam shook her head, "I don't know what safe is."

Ted smiled and slowly walked over, sitting down next to Luna, "My dear, safe means you will never be harmed again. I know you don't know us," he motioned to everyone, "but we will never hurt you."

Moonbeam looked to Ted, "People, especially men, always hurt me," she looked down, "they say I deserve it."

Ted sighed, recognizing what Moonbeam is eluding to, "Dear, you will never be hurt again. What those men said is a lie. What they did is worse. You are a beautiful young lady, who should have never been in that situation. Your parents loved Luna and you _so much_, but you were kidnapped. We all tried to find you, but we were unable to.

"I don't want you to ever be afraid again, okay? I want you to feel safe. I will do whatever is in my power to make sure you know this," he looked into her eyes, "I swear it, Moonbeam. I swear upon my life that I will _always_ do my best to protect you. I will raise you and Luna as my daughters. I will treat the two of you the same as I do Nymphadora; with love. I never want any harm to ever befall the three of you again. I swear it."

A strange light appeared around the room after he spoke, signifying the magical oath he just took.

Moonbeam looked confused for a moment but then nodded, "I believe you."

Ted smiles, "Can I see you smile?"

Moonbeam thought about it for a moment then smiled; a beautiful smile, one showing hope and trust in a parental figure. One showing the belief of a better tomorrow, a child's vision of the future that could be…hopefully, would be.

Ted smiles, "That's it, a wonderful beam of smiles," he said, "Would you mind if I call you Beam, for a nickname?"

Moonbeam giggled, "If you want to but, um, would be okay if I," she hesitated, "I mean, I know I had a mother and father but, uh, I didn't know them. Could I," she hesitated here, "possibly call you Dad?"

Ted smiled, "If you want to, Beam, if you want to."

Andromeda smiled as well, watching her husband bond with Moonbeam, hoping she could also do so. They already know Luna but, now, they have to get to know Moonbeam.


End file.
